Jeanette 3
by angelnicolewade
Summary: Sequel to Jeanette 2 and it's a third of story Featuring BURN-E.
1. Welcome

**HELLO WELCOME TO A NEW SEQUEL IS THE CHAPTER BE LIKE THIS CROSSOVER FEATURING BURN-E NOW YET THEY ARE US A CHAPTERS FINALLY!**


	2. Once a Upon a Time

story that played me again and why are they saying still weeks

"aaaaaw" bugs and Daffy said

"ready daffy!" Bugs said

"okay let's find out" said daffy

but they're started sequel of third one! Yay!

"once upon a time there was a man's house who lives only manger reference for this year,there was a great adventure at last count as New Year's Eve and its 2016!" Daffy Said

meanwhile now all started now

"goodbye" said man

"goodbye" said Alvin and walked away very saddening allude

later..

"sssssh" Brittany said that she had running rounds

mean what just a few years back to home

"hello!" Burn-E Cried at kitchen

"BURN-E!" Simon Said

Atlanta port a deck future 1993

"million people are wild" said graphics man

goods!

later turned a tv off!


	3. Burn-E

"hey come back!" Alvin said

"hahahaha" Simon said

"thanks darling" said Brittany

"all of them" Theodore said

"why not" Jeanette Added

"hey" BURN-E "come Back!"

later wall-e and Eve was throughout their life and really takes a place

"wall-e"

"Eva"

"wall-e"

"Eva" Eve and Wall-E Said Repeat it

Later M-O Staked in his own floor

meanwhile m-o cleans his house up everyday sir!

From what I've done that before you get done

"Nothing to say speedos" Alvin said

"no no speedos" man said to life times

"hello" Burn-En ran to stairs

"What are you doing" man said

"deck' Simon cried "yes!"

"no tracking!" Jeanette said.


	4. Lost in Deck

At deck one day

"hello me too welcome to deck one!" Simon said that he saying

"great" Brittany said "Simon is Fun"

"road chip poster over there!" Theodore Cried

finally..

"Eve" wall-e said

"wall-e" Eve said

he randomly and the fades out

fades in later

"good job Simon!" Alvin Said

"Yeah!" Jeanette Cried "great to greetings"

She reads a on paper it says

"Right on my street from aptly road and rail line with you

I was lovely to see all my skies and grasses too I took me

i sent to mail and they run to home thank you"

"great reeding" Brittany Said

*bam*

"ouch" Simon said

"sssshhhhhh" Alvin Receded

"run away" Simon said,


	5. Alvin on Deck

"near by one" Theodore Said

they run and running out of the bastions

"ooooh" Simon said

"you can have a Serect" Alvin said

"you nowhere near as good as members" Jeanette Said


	6. Birthday

happy birthday Brittany!

"later all of my friends say goodbye tony the dog" said Alvin

"quick!' Simon Said

"wake up! It's birthday!" Said Jeanette

"walk up stairs" Alvin Said.


	7. Drive-O Matic

Drive-o Matic!

"slow down" Theodore said

"hahah" BURN-E Crazy Said

"pow" Theodore Crazy Said

now they starts driving up the machine

"yes" Alvin said

"we ran to it I don't know you" Jeanette said

"thank you" Alvin said

"yes you good" Theodore said.


	8. Outdated Time

The only thing that would know

"yes it did" Simon said "yes it,do"

He hits a pie on Alvin's Face

"oops" Simon said

"what" Brittany said


	9. Filling

"keep forgetting filled" Said Simon he's in deck.


	10. Fix it Robot!

"burn-e" burn-e's crazy

"you look like a friend" said Alvin.


	11. The Feeling

"in have to go back and watch movies" Alvin Said

"yes" Theodore Said

"okay" BURN-E Sadly

"that's okay burn-e" Simon said "that's one going a hurt you"

thats they watched a homeward bound the incredible journey.


	12. Married BURN-E and D-FIB

hello Me

"so happily burn-e we married" said Alvin

"yes so happy" burn-e said

"why baby why" Alvin said

"so married today for D-fib" said burn-e

"so happy I for it" Alvin cried

"yes Alvin" said burn-e

"thank you for married burn-e" Alvin said


	13. Thanks to D-FIB

"hello sunshine" said Brittany

"yes I stayed home" said Simon

"wait burn-e wait don't touch him" said Jeanette

"No" BURN-E Cried

And Walked Away

"thanks D-FIB it's going to have a baby" said BURN-E

"thanks burn-e" said D-FIB

"thank you" said BURN-E

hooray for Babies! /u/


	14. Speedos Part 1

"hello who's happy here" burn-e said

"that was going to speedos" Alvin Said

"No,No Speedos" Dave Said

that Movie saw road chip.

"Wait me!" Burn-E Yayed for Jeanette

"thanks burn-e" Jeanette Said

"wait me" said Simon

"the heck" said Dave

"mmmm" burn-e sighed.


	15. I Thought It Was Special Days

feelings right now

"yep" said d-fib "clear"

"d-fib" said Burn-E "wait!"

"silly Me" said Brittany

"well soon" said Theodore.


	16. Speedos Part 2

thanks you

"what is that" Alvin said

burn-e in a bed

"oh no" Burn-E Said

He Meets Simon

"hello BURN-E" Simon Said

"Hey!" BURN-E Cried

we hugged a life saver

later it's looking Here

"what we'll be here Simon Thank You" Robotic DinoDog Said

"We're Welcome" Simon Said

And It's Goes By

BURN-E Woke Up and He Looked in Window It's Nighttime and He Put On The Back

later he was knocking a Dave's House He Opens a Door He's Late in Night Appears Whoa

"That Was Horrible Nightmare" Burn-E Said

"Hey Burn-E" Dave Said There Least it was

"thank you, dave" burn-e said.


	17. Please Better Pass

Burn-e is the only way you want love

"yep I did secures to be the me" said burn-e


	18. Kenny's Past

The Chapter Continues!

"Oh It Looked a past" BURN-E Cried

"Why" Jeanette Said to Baby

"What" Baby Bot Said

"Hey What's Going On" Baby's Mom Said Because Its Burn-E

"Hey Game Play is Here" BURN-E Said

So Met a Kenny in a Boat

"Mmmph" he Mumbled

"Go Away!" BURN-E Said

 **Once Later a Burn-E Back to Full Thing a Jeanette,Baby and Mother Came Back to Lonely Life Right to Even Alvin Came Back as Well and Hugged Jeanette From Tightly And Least Is Burn-E Hugged Mother So Love is on a Air.**

At WALL-E's Truck

WALL-E Tired of Sleep Well.

To Be Continued.


	19. Success

Lonely at 7:00 AM

BURN-E Layed to Sleep and Wakes Up When Alarm Clock Is Heard Ringing and WELDING ROBOT STOPS A CLOCK

BURN-E Yawned as Well and Gets Up The Home A lot and No Probably Is Well Chatting Me Again Heart Detz

"I'll Drive it Soon" BURN-E Said

"Dad!" Mother Said

"Mom!" Burn-E (Father) Said

"uuuuh its is well" Alvin Said

"Hello BURN-E" Jeanette Said

"Hey Jeanette" BURN-E Said

"Oh Fleek" He Said and Walked Away.

This is Short and To Be Continues.


	20. Finale

this A "Finale"

The Lobley Good - EVE

The BURN-E Takes a Break is Laying a Hospital Bed at the Hospital

"BURN-E You're Alive!" Mother Said

"I Love Mother" Father Said So BURN-E's Voice Took Look Up

and Smiled

Next Day

Jeanette Reuntied Alvin with their Friends at Live

so seen 2

Hal The Cockroach Finds a WALL-E and He Reunions Too.

so Next Day The BURN-E Looks To Baby's Home to See a Kid He's Age 12 Year Old Jack the Robot

"When Its Too Happy Birthday Jack!" Mother Said

"Wow" BURN-E Said

The Father Rushed to the House and Hugged Mother and Its Kissed a Shocking

"Ow" BURN-E Hurted

"Are You Okay!" Mother Asked

"Oh" BURN-E Answered And Hugged

Closed a Book

"Yes" Bugs Bunny Said "That's a End"

Daffy Duck Walked To Bugs Bunny To Meet Him

"Wow it's a Good Story" Daffy Said

THAT's All Folks.


End file.
